Adding accessories to a vehicle provides an owner the ability to personalize or customize their vehicle. Often, many owners chose to add accessory items on their vehicle to make it unique, to make a statement, or to present a humorous image. For example, personalized license plates, bumper stickers, graphics, or interior display items are common ways an owner may personalize a vehicle, such as a car. Other similar items may be used to personalize a watercraft, motorcycle, bicycle, or other vehicles. In many cases, however, the vehicle owner wishes a non-permanent accessory to temporarily customize the vehicle appearance. In that regard, various signs, plush figures, fuzzy dice, stickers, inflatable items, air fresheners, or flags are common accessories that are temporarily mountable to a vehicle surface.